Wrong Turn 7 : Blood Wars
About '''Wrong Turn 7 : Blood Wars '''is a fan made american slasher horror film directed and written by ??? and is the seventh installment of the Wrong Turn series. The film is also served as the second standalone and only focuses after the events from the previous film. Plot "After the events from the previous film, two brothers, Eugene and Julius are driving home in their tow truck with a bunch of animal carcasses in the back of it. The hillicker brothers get done cooking dinner as they arrive, but, Julius becomes annoyed when they don't pick up after their selves. The scene then shows the five holding hands as they say a dinner prayer before the title card shows on the screen." "Two weeks later, a group of participants from the X - Games (Horoleia, her brother Xavier, his girlfriend Nikki, Mindy, Marcus, his best friend Victor, Brenda, Horoleia's boyfriend Jerry, skateboarder Lucario & Nelson) are rewarded with a bonus game in Charleston, West Virginia by their boss Dennis (They nickname him Dingo and the group leaves the next morning, driving their bus. As they stop at a nearby gas station, they run into Eugene and Julius, in which Horoleia grows suspicious after seeing a photo with him and a deformed person that fell out of Eugene's wallet. Although, the group does not notice that Eugene and Julius ransack their bus and steal some of their supplies before they take off in their truck." "As the group makes it to the state border, their bus engine explodes, believing that they have blown all of the caskets. Frustrated and annoyed, Xavier, Jerry & Nelson decide to go hiking in the woods since they saw a trail up on the hill. The hillicker brothers are hunting for food, but, they see the three men hiking. (The men do not realize that they are trespassing on the cannibals's territory.) Saw Tooth kills Nelson and knocks Xavier unconscious and Three Finger kills Jerry. As the sun sets, Lucario and Mindy decide to search for the three men. Mindy is startled by a noise in the woods and decides to head back to the bus and then One Eye sets up a trap, which mutilates her and he drags her back to the cabin. Lucario finds the cabin and ransacks through it, before he can walk out the door, Eugene confronts him, Saw Tooth appears behind Lucario and slashes his throat, killing him." "As it starts pouring down rain, Xavier regains consciousness and is unaware that Nelson and Jerry are missing, but, decides to return back to the bus to warn the others. Meanwhile, the hillicker brothers silently stalk the others in the bus, Victor and Marcus get into a argument if anyone will come to help them, but, Victor storms off in the rain. As Victor hears noises in the woods, he goes to investigate and is killed by Three Finger and One Eye. Marcus goes to search for Victor, but, Saw Tooth grabs him and pulls him under a cave and kills him. As the girls are aware that everyone is missing, they are scared enough to try to start the bus, but, Marcus's body is thrown through the windshield, causing them to escape in different directions. Brenda is killed in a trap set up by One Eye." "Xavier finds Nelson's body strung up on a tree, but, finds a machete near the tree. Horoleia finds the cabin, Julius confronts her as he carries Brenda's body. Shocked to see that Julius and Eugene are family members with the cannibals, she manages to escape, but, Saw Tooth knocks her unconscious. Waking up tied to a chair, Eugene explains his origin of his family (He does mention a couple things about the events at Hobb Springs Resort.) as Julius cooks up Brenda's body. Eugene says before the events at the Hobb Springs Resort that he was blood brothers with Danny (The main character of the previous film.) and that he was separated after their mother died of giving birth to the hillicker brothers, Eugene and Julius were raised by their uncle, after their uncle died a few years later, they were left to raise the hillicker brothers on their own." "Nikki attempts to rescue Horoleia, but, Saw Tooth snaps her neck and hangs her body in a tree. Xavier attacks Saw Tooth from behind and fights him off, Eugene and Julius see what is happening outside and attack Xavier, but, he is able to fight them off. This gives Horoleia an opportunity to break free and run out to help Xavier. The siblings flee in the woods as the hillicker brothers are sent off to find and kill them. Saw Tooth runs into a trap and Xavier stabs him in the chest with the machete, but, he subdues Xavier and chases after Horoleia. One Eye tackles Horoleia, but, she is able to grab his hatchet and repeatedly hit him in the head with it. Horoleia is able to run back to the bus and gather supplies to set up a trap, Julius starts coming at her, but, Xavier pushes him into the trap before being set on fire. Eugene finds his incinerated brother on the ground and cries out." "As Xavier and Horoleia make it on the road, Eugene catches up on them and starts to strangle Horoleia. However, Xavier impales him in the back with a machete, killing him. Three Finger shoots an arrow at Xavier's arm and Horoleia fights him off, which Three Finger sets off a trap that the cannibals set earlier and he is killed. With that being said, Xavier is in disbelief that all of their friends have been killed by the cannibals. As the sun rises up, Xavier and Horoleia make their way on the highway and flag down a police car and they are carried away by the ambulance." "Three Finger comes back to life and finds Saw Tooth and they carry the wounded Eugene back to the cabin. When Eugene wakes up, he is enraged that Xavier and Horoleia got away, but, he is proud of the cannibals for killing all of the others. The next day, they bury Julius in their backyard and start their search for One Eye. Eugene says that "they are family and will not leave each other no matter what" as the film ends with the screen turning black and the end credits roll." Cast # Robbie Amell ... Eugene Hillicker # Stephen Amell ... Julius Hillicker # Raicho Vasilev ... Three Finger # Teodor Tsolov ... Saw Tooth # Dejan Angelov ... One Eye # Tanaya Beatty ... Horoleia Strude # Josh Epstein ... Xavier Strude # Kaylee DeFer ... Nikki Tickiner # Dakota Johnson ... Mindy Burge # B.G. ... Marcus Shawn # Dylan O'Brien ... Victor Steele # Sharon Belle ... Brenda LeDonna # Logan Lerman ... Jerry Matthews # Alex Pettyfer ... Lucario Zorich # Mitchel Musso ... Nelson Bond Cast Gallery